Running Into Love
by Carafin
Summary: Andromache dies after giving birth to Astynax. Will Hector be able to follow his wife's dying wish? Will he ever find love again?
1. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Troy or any of the characters from the movie.

**Running Into Love**

**Chapter 1 **

**Pain**

Hector could hear his newborn child scream as it entered the world and took its first breaths.  He rushed into the room to greet his first child only to be frightened by what he found.  The child was wailing a wriggling in a servants arms while its mother lay pale, weak, and bleeding on a bed not far away.

Hector hurried to the side of his dying wife.  His beloved Andromache, who at first he did not want to marry but now could not imagine his life without.  The servants protested him being in the room but he paid them no attention.  He only saw Andromache.  He only heard her soft whisper as she told him with her dying breath:

"Take care of our son, my love.  Raise our little Astynax well.  But, more importantly, take care of yourself.  I may be leaving you now but love will come to you again.  Do not live an unhappy life because I am not by your side.  Love again and carry on for me."

With this Andromache's spirit left her body and she drew not another breath, though Hector pleaded with her to do so.  The servants wept at the sight before them.  The wailing babe with no mother, the dead princess soaked in her own blood, and the broken prince who wept over his love's still body.

**Please review so I know how you liked it.**


	2. Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Troy or any of the characters from the movie.

**Running Into Love**

**Chapter 2 **

**Desperate Measures**

Kalonice moved about the house in a melancholy state of mind.  Her beloved father, Darius, has been dead less than one month and already her eldest brother, Anthony, was pressing her to hurry up and get married.  Her mother was still too lost in her own grief to help her youngest child and Anthony wanted Kalonice out of his home.  It was well known in the family that Anthony's wife, Desdemona, hated Kalonice and Kalonice in turn hated Desdemona.  See Kalonice was very beautiful and this made Desdemona jealous because she was not.  Kalonice looked like she could be Artemis herself with her long wavy ebony hair, deeply tanned skin, and toned muscles.  Desdemona was as plain as you could get with her thick black mop of hair, olive toned skin, and no noticeable muscles.

Desdemona had hated Kalonice since the moment she saw her.  She hated everything about Kalonice.  The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she could catch the eye of any man without even trying.  Desdemona had to work hard to catch the attention of Anthony.  The only reason she even caught his eye was because her father had provided her with a hefty dowry.  She didn't even love Anthony.  She just wanted to get closer to Kalonice so she could somehow make the beautiful girl's life a living hell.

Kalonice tried to get along with Desdemona but the woman was determined to hate her.  It was because of Desdemona that Anthony was pushing Kalonice so hard to marry.  What was worse was that the men that were presented to her as suitors were all vile and loathsome.  Not a single descent man was ever presented to her although she knew many who were more than willing to marry her.  It made her furious that Desdemona was put in charge of selecting suitors for her and as she turned down each and every man her hatred for Desdemona grew.  Her mother refused to listen to her as did Anthony who called her ridiculous.  The only people who listened to her and believed her were her sister, Nani, who was a priestess to Apollo and her younger brother, Sirius.  They knew of Desdemona's hatred for Kalonice as did Kalonice's mother.  The only person who seemed oblivious to this hatred within the family was Anthony.  He loved Desdemona despite her plainness and her coldness and would never believe any ill words spoken against her.  For this Kalonice hated Anthony and she hated Desdemona all the more.  She had to sit by day to day and watch Desdemona use her brother to harm his own siblings and she could barely stand it.

One evening the entire family was seated for the evening meal and Anthony brought up the fact that Kalonice was still not married.  Desdemona reminded him that Kalonice simply refused every man that was even interested in her.  At this point Sirius snapped that if some descent men were actually presented for Kalonice to choose from that she may actually accept one of them.  This comment erupted into a fight between Anthony and Sirius which was ended only by their mother, Philomena, shouting at them from her place at the table.

"STOP!!!!" yelled Philomena.

"Mother stay out of this.  He has insulted my wife and I will not stand for it," Anthony said tensely.

"Your wife deserved what she got and she deserves more still," Sirius growled.

"Both of you stop this nonsense now!!" Philomena barked at her sons who both looked about ready to kill each other.

"Look at how ungrateful he is, Anthony.  We allow him to stay in our home and he spits in our faces," Desdemona said. "You should toss him out on his own.  He is a grown man after all he should have his own family by now…" she continued but was cut off by an angry glare from Philomena.

"You be silent as well woman.  You have filled my sons head with enough of your poisonous words.  You would have him give his sister in marriage to street scum and toss his own brother out like trash.  You have no right to speak and do such horrible things to my family.  I knew from the moment you came into our family that you would cause trouble for us.  You are the ungrateful one.  We took you into our family and now you wish to tear us all apart." Philomena cried.

"Mother you should not say such things about my wife.  She would never try to harm my family.  She only wants the best for all of us." Anthony responded.

"How can you say such things Anthony? How can you believe the words you have just spoken? Can you not see the malice in her eyes? The hatred that she has for every member of this family.  I may not have witnessed all of her horrible deeds but I have heard of them.  She has poisoned your mind and you do not wish to be cured.  No son of mine would ever believe that a woman like that is trying to help his family.  No son of mine would act as you have.  You are not my son.  You are not my Anthony.  Kalonice, Sirius go pack your things we will leave this house.  I have family we can go live with since we obviously have none here.  We will take the grey mare and the wagon and Sirius' horse you can have the other stock and tools." Philomena said and added coldly, "See what your virtuous wife has done to your family now boy."

**Please review so I know how you liked it.**


	3. The Journey To Troy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Troy or any of the characters from the movie.

**Running Into Love**

**Chapter 3**

**The Journey To ****Troy**

Kalonice, Sirius, and Philomena left early the next morning. The gray mare, Windy, and Sirius' chestnut stallion, Dagger, were pulling a wagon with all of the family's belongings that would fit and still allow the three people room to travel in the wagon as well. They brought only items of deep sentimental value, clothing, and of course food and water for their journey. Sirius had the weapons his father had given him before he died as well as his father's old weapons and armor. Kalonice had the various little trinkets her father would bring home to her when he traveled or went to market. Philomena had some little trinkets as well but mostly she had her memories. Memories that weighed so heavy on her mind that it seemed to her that the wagon must have been dangerously overloaded for the horses. But the horses continued on and didn't seem as though they minded the burden much. They were strong animals and proved their worth time and again. Dagger had himself been Philomena's late husband's horse. But when he died the horse went to Sirius who was much more capable of handling the firey stallion than his elder brother. Philomena turned her mind to her eldest son at that point. It had torn her to pieces to leave him alone with that horrible wench he called his wife. That woman would be his downfall and she had done nothing to stop her. She had sunken too far into her own grief that she had allowed the woman too much freedom and too much time to think on how to poison her son. If only she could have been stronger her family would still be together and she would not have to harm her Anthony the way she was. She truly loved her eldest son and hoped beyond all hope that he would see how terrible his wife has become and would come back to her and be her son again and not some trained dog as he was now. Theses thoughts haunted Philomena for the entire journey. She did not notice the animated chatter of her two younger children nor did she notice their worried glances. She stirred from her thoughts only long enough to eat and sleep. When they finally reached the outside of the city where her family lived and where they would now be living she was brought out of her thoughts by her daughters gasp of shock. They all looked upon the walls of Troy. Philomena had the ghost of a smile on her lips as she thought again, but this time on her youth. She was home at last and here things would be made right again, or so she hoped.

**Sorry it's short but hey it's something right.**


End file.
